4 estações
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Sumário : 4 estações que passam . 4 drabbles . 4 formas de amar . Yomokane. Yaoi , mas é leve .
_**Classificação : T ;**_

 _ **Avisos : yaoi , ua , leve ooc .**_

 _ **Casal : Yomo x Kaneki .**_

 _ **Sumário : 4 estações que passam . 4 drabbles . 4 formas de amar . Yomokane. Yaoi , mas é leve .**_

 _ **Nota inicial :**_

 _ **Quando você vai parar de escrever Yomokane ? Talvez depois que o :re acabar , eu posso pensar sobre isso . Mas , eles só são amigos . Dane-se , eu shipo o que eu quero ! Não me culpe pelo ship , culpe o tio Ishida que fez os dois serem shipáveis no mangá . E se você tiver criatividade , no anime também .**_

Drabble 1 - A declaração de primavera

Kaneki P.O.V.

" Ai , Touka-chan , eu estou com medo . E se ele me rejeitar ? " eu falei muito nervoso .

"Bakaneki , ele não vai . " ela respondeu .

"Como você tem certeza ? E se ele rir de mim ? E se ele não falar mais comigo ? " eu estava ainda mais nervoso .

"Droga , Kaneki ! Mil vezes , droga ! Para de ser tão chorão ! Pegue esse buquê e vá se declarar ! " a Touka esbravejou comigo .

Meu coração pulava . Eu achei que ía saltar pela garganta .

"Mas , eu estou tão nervoso ! "

" Respira fundo e relax ! É só uma declaração de amor . Se continuar assim , você vai fazer nas calças . Agora , vamos andando . Antes que ele saía de casa . " ela disse .

Andamos e andamos .

A Touka-chan foi na frente e eu atrás .

Eu estava segurando um buquê com 3 rosas .

Quem nos vê até pensaria que as rosas eram para minha amiga .

Ainda estou nervoso , mas vamos lá .

Chegamos a um conteiner .

" Eu fico aqui fora . Se alguma coisa der errado , grite 3 vezes : Tem um corvo me bicando . Aí , eu te ajudo a fugir . " disse Touka .

Ela se escondeu .

Eu bati a porta segurando o buquê atrás de mim .

Yomo atendeu . Ele parecia surpreso ao me ver .

Eu respirei fundo e mostrei o buquê :

" Yomo-san , por favor aceite isso como prova do meu amor por você . "

Ele sorriu para mim . E me pegou no colo . E me arrastou para dentro .

Desde esse dia , eu nunca mais o chamei pelo sobrenome ."

Drabble 2 - Ghoul rabugento odeia o verão

Yomo P.O.V.

" Eu odeio o verão .Mosquitos , calor , cigarras . Tem coisa pior do que isso ?

Tem , sim . É o Ken dormindo do meu lado , todo fofinho e adorável . E eu doido para amá-lo . Mas , está quente . Vai ser cansativo .

Tem coisa pior do que isso ?

Tem . Eu gostaria de tomar mais picolé de sangue . Mas , se você não coletar o sangue logo , vai endurecer . E a maioria dos cadáveres de suicidas já está com o sangue duro .

Tem coisa pior do que isso ?

Tem .

Pombas idiotas que lotam o café depois do trabalho para se refrescar .

Tem coisa pior do que isso ?

Tem , sim . É o Ken fazendo greve porque eu estou reclamando demais .

Drabble 3 - Eu cuido de você no outono

Kaneki P.O.V.

" Atchim ! Atchim ! Ai , caramba ! O outono chegou . Não é que eu odeio essa época . Sabe , eu adoro ver as folhas caindo . O problema é porque eu sempre tenho crise de sinusite nessa época . Pobrezinho de mim . E sabe qual é o pior ? É que o Ren cisma que eu peguei uma doença humana . Esse cabeça dura não entende o que é doença alérgica . Não o culpo . Ele é teimoso mesmo .

Então , ele quer me força a ficar de cama . E me enche com cobertores . Eu digo a ele para não se preocupar demais . Eu odeio quando as pessoas se preocupam demais comigo . Mas , vai ouvir .

Só tem um lado de tanto cuidado . Quando dormirmos , ele me deixa abraçá-lo como se fosse um grande urso de pelúcia . Normalmente , ele não me deixa dormir assim . O comum é dormimos de lado com ele me escorando . "

Drabble 4 - Eu te esquento no inverno

Yomo P.O.V.

" Está caindo uma nevasca lá fora . Está bem frio lá fora . Ainda bem que tenho um aquecedor aqui em casa .

Está tão frio que eu quero ir para cama , dormir logo . Mas, não sem o meio -ghoulzinho lindo .

Ele estava vendo tv , embrulhado nos cobertores da nossa cama .

"Ken , vamos para cama . Está frio . "

Ele olhou para mim com cara de espanto e disse :

" Mas , Ren . Agora , são 5 da tarde . É cedo demais . "

"Mas , eu estou com frio , amor . "

"Não tem problema , querido . Venha cá que eu te esquento ."

Então , ele abriu as kagunes e me puxou para o sofá .

" Vamos sentar e assistir tv até ás 7 . Depois , vamos dormir . " Ken disse .

Literalmente , eu fiquei uma trouxinha .

Basicamente , eu e Ken ficamos sentados e apoiados um no outro cobertores e kagunes rinkaku a nos enrolar . Vendo tv .

Pelo menos , a kagune do Ken estava quentinha . "

 _ **Nota final : O que o Yomo chama de sangue duro é sangue coagulado . Kagunes rinkaku são como bombril . Têm mil e uma utilidades .**_


End file.
